The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus with a detachable imaging unit having two divided parts, an upper part and a lower part.
In an image-forming apparatus such as a copy apparatus or a printer, there has been proposed an apparatus of which the whole body is divided into two parts, an upper part and a lower part. An imaging unit including a developing device etc. is mounted on the upper part. The lower part has a passage for copy paper. Lifting of the upper part causes the passage in the lower part to open.
In such an image-forming apparatus, the opening of the passage allows a jammed copy paper to be easily removed from the apparatus. The imaging unit accommodating different color toner can be selectively used to get a desired color image.
In the apparatus, however, in removing the jammed paper therefrom, it is possible that a user contacts with a device on which a high voltage is applied. Therefore, in order to prevent the user from getting an electrical shock by contacting with the device, it is necessary that such a safety switch that the supply of electricity is cut off by the opening of the upper part is arranged at the apparatus.
In a case where sequential exchange of the imaging units with different color toner allows to the user get a multicolor image, it is possible that the user can not appreciate whether the imaging unit is mounted to the body of the apparatus now because of frequent exchange of the imaging units. Therefore, it is necessary to arrange a switch for detecting the presence of the imaging unit in the apparatus.
However, it is uneconomical to arrange the safety switch and the detecting switch separately.